fairys_twitter_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben
|tribes = |place = 12/18 |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 7 |days = 21 |season2= |tribes2 = |place2 = 7/23 |challenges2 = 3 |votesagainst2 = 24 |days2 = 36 |seasonscompeted = 2 |totalnumberofdays = 57 |}} was a contestant on and . Ninja vs. Samurai Profile :Hello! My name is Ben, most people online call me BJ, and I'm a big fan of the show. In my life away from the screen I'm a nationally qualified basketball referee & referee coach, and I'm studying psychology with the goal of eventually branching into medicine. I was introduced to survivor when I was younger, but my interest in it was awakened by Nintendoshi when I participated in Survivor UHC - which lead me down the path of creating & hosting my own minecraft survivor for my friend group. What does Survivor mean to you? :Survivvor to me is a huge mental challenge - it's about using your brain & willpower to keep yourself ahead of the pack. But even beyond that, it's a game about people - survivor is a game about trust and friendship, and yet also a game about manipulation and deceit. It's the many facets of survivor that make it such an enjoyable experience to watch, and such a harrowing experience to play. Describe yourself in 3 words. :If I was to describe myself in 3 words, they would probably be loyal, determined and intelligent. Sounds a bit up myself to put the last one in, but I'll be relying on my mind a lot to get myself ahead in this game! Why are you going to be the SOLE SURVIVOR? :I can talk all I want about hwy I deserve to be sole survivor right now, but survivor isn't a game where your plans work out - it comes down to how you act and react in the moment. Going into this game id like to believe I'll win based on choosing the right people to trust, and being a reliable ally people can work with until the very last challenge - and through the use of intelligent decision making and hopefully some good social skills, as well as just generally being an agreeable person, I can hopefully be in a position where the jury can respect both the quality of my game, and me as a person - and get me all the way through. Voting History Red vs. Blue Profile :What's up gamers! I'm Ben, lots of people know me as BJ, im a big fan of survivor and im straight up coming back to fairy survivor just to have a good time Hopefully the cast this season are less inclined to abuse me What are three words to describe you? :Upbeat, Optimistic, Dickhead What is a fun fact about you? :I can recite Pi to 25 places, can name the 13 most commonly used letters in the english alphabet in order, and I can cut and shuffle a pack of cards cleanly with one hand All of which are bound to be useful skills in this intellectual game of survivor What was your downfall in previous seasons of FairySurvivor? What will you do differently this time? :Quil had 18 idols and shoved them so far up my ass they turned into a diamond Why will you be the Sole Survivor? :Honestly im just hoping everyone else quits Voting History Category: Red vs. Blue Players Category:Players Category:NvS players